silence smile
by Shanazawa
Summary: Naruto dan Sakura adalah musuh tapi entah sejak kapan sakura menyimpan perasaan berdebar pada pemilik surai kuning itu? diam-diam sakura mulai memperhatikan naruto. tapi bagaimana naruto tahu kalau di depannya saja Sakura lupa caranya tersenyum.


**Silence smile**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NARUTO MILIK MK-SENSEI**

 **.**

 **Pair : Sakura H x Naruto U**

 **gendre : romance**

 **.**

 **Story by : hanazawa shina aka shanazawa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry for OOC, abal2, typo, alur cepat dan sebangsa setanah airnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading…**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku bisa tesenyum. Disaat senang ataupun sedih. Tersenyum itu mudah. Caranya kau menarik kedua sudut bibirmu keatas. Mudahkan.

"kau baru datang?"ucap sebal Sasuke

"hehe maaf" balas Naruto tertawa.

Deg.

Aku melihatnya.

Deg.

Dia ada dibelakangku.

Deg.

Aku menutup kedua mataku. Naruto melewatiku begitu saja.

"sakura kau kenapa?" tanya Ino menatapku heran.

"tidak" ucapku enteng, walaupun hatiku masih tak karuan dibuatnya.

Aku menyukainya. Menyukai Naruto Uzumaki dari kelas 9-c. Kami satu kelas waktu kelas 8. Kami punya hobi yang sama. Kami juga suka bercanda, tapi dalam arti luas kami bukan hanya bercanda. Kami saling mengejek, menghina dan bertengkar. Kami adalah musuh, julukannya juga sangat mengerikan "forehead"

"forehead!" teriaknya di ambang pintu kelas suatu hari setelah dia puas bertengkar denganku. Membuat semua orang menertawakanku.

Dia semakin membenciku saat aku menembaknya lewat pesan singkat. Dia tidak pernah berkata apapun, kami yang memang musuh bahagia. Berubah menjadi musuh penuh amarah.

"bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakan suka lagi padanya?"ucapku frustasi "aku membencinya tapi aku rindu meihatnya"

"egois" komentar sahabatku Ino

jleb

aduh rasanya ada panah yang menancap di jantungku. "lihat dia Ino? Dia semakin membenciku setelah aku bilang suka" ratapku "apa aku harus bunuh diri?"

"boleh juga" komentarnya singkat.

"akh!" aku tersedak pulpen yang sedang kuemut. Sahabatku ini memang cuek dan seenaknya kalo berkomentar.

Lantas apakah ini suka? Atau ini benci? Aku tidak bisa membedakanya! Aku marah jika dia menatapku menantang. Tapi aku tidak bisa melepas pandanganku darinya. Dan satu hal yang semakin membuat semuanya runyam. Aku lupa cara tersenyum dihadapannya. Wajahku pasti sangat mengerikan saat kami harus saling tatap.

"hufth" aku menahan kekecewaanku saat tak kulihat sosok Naruto masuk gerbang sekolah.

"jangan kecewa seperti itu. Ayo waktunya upacara" seret Ino membawaku kelantai satu.

Sesaat aku melupakan sosok Naruto yang kufikir tidak masuk sekolah hari ini.

"aku ke toilet dulu"ucap Ino berlari.

"oke. Aku akan langsung ke kelas" teriakku.

Aku menarik nafas dalam sebelum naik tangga. Aku harus melewati kelas Naruto sebelum mencapai kelasku. Langkahku ringan hari ini, Naruto tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya sejak pagi.

Tapi dugaanku salah. Tiba-tiba Naruto melompat ke hadapanku, membuat tubuhku mematung sejenak. Apa maksudnya?. Mata Naruto menyelidik, mata penuh kebencian. Ada yang sedang dia pastikan dariku, aku tahu! Dia sedang memastikan perasaanku padanya. Aku tidak lemah, aku tidak boleh kalah. Walau jantungku sudah berdetak tak karuan aku membalas mata bencinya. Aku menatap dengan marah.

Oh Tuhan! Aku tidak sanggup menatapnya lebih lama, jantungku serasa mau pecah. Dengan tenaga yang kupunya aku mencoba berjalan melewatinya, tapi kakinya melangkah menghalangiku lagi. Mau apa lagi dia?

Perang tatapan itu akan berakhir saat salah satu dari kami mengalah. Dadaku naik turun dengan cepat, detakan jantungku semakin tak terkendali. Aku membuang muka. Aku kalah.

Naruto nampak lega, tapi aku dibakar api amarah. Aku meninju apapun yang menghalangi jalanku. Aku tahu aku membencinya. Sangat membencinya! Perasaan berdebar ini hanya sebuah kebohongan, ini hanya luapan amarah yang menggunung di hatiku.

"aku membencinya Ino. Sangat benci! Ini hanya perasaan benci" deklarasiku mantap

"benarkah?" tanya Ino tak yakin.

Benarkah? Iya! Aku...

 **Beberapa hari kemudian**

"aku menyukainya. Meski dia membuatku marah. Tapi aku tidak bisa tidak diam-diam menatapnya, setelah itu baru hatiku tenang." ucapku sedih

"yah aku benar lagi"komentar Ino

"PIIIG! Ayolah kau tidak membantu sama sekali" teriakku frustasi

"kau yang tidak mau mendengarkan nasehat orang lain, sudah kubilang lupakan dia." balas Ino marah

"uuuh"cibirku lemas.

Semakin benci aku pada Naruto, semakin sering dia kuanggap sebagai penganggu. Datang ke sekolah, dia ada didepan kelasnya. Pulang sekolah, selalu berjalan didepanku. Giliran aku piket., dia sengaja nongkrong sebelum pulang. ARGGH! Kebetulan yang mengerikan. Walau dalam hati aku bahagia, tapi aku tidak bisa mengeksperikannya langsung.

Beberapa kali bertemu, slalu aku lupa untuk tesenyum. Yang nampak hanya sorot kebencian dan wajah angkuhku.

 **Suatu hari.**

"pak Guru kejam!" desisku memeluk beberapa buku lembar tugas. "kenapa aku harus mengerjakan tugas sekarang?"

deg.

Mataku melebar saat kutangkap sosok Naruto terhalang kelas dengan kaca yang rendah. Aku ingin tersenyum, aku mencoba menarik sudut bibirku tapi bibirku mengatup kuat. Mataku tak mau kalah menatap sosoknya, itu adalah tatapan terlama yang pernah kucoba. Wajah Naruto mengeras, tatapannya menandakan tak suka karena telah melihatku. Demi Tuhan, apakah aku berwajah seperti itu saat melihatnya? Kebencian yang mendalam.

Saat kubilang benci, aku merasakan sukacita dan saat kubilang suka, perasaan marah muncul dihatiku.

Diam-diam aku menangis untuknya. Perihnya perasaan yang entah suka atau benci. Menatapnya punggungnya sendu, bersembunyi jika dia merasa diawasi. Berusaha membencinya sekuat tenaga.

Rahasia kecil ini hanya Ino yang tahu, walaupun aku ragu satu sekolah pasti mengetahuinya. Sakura dan Naruto adalah musuh, tapi Sakura menatap Naruto antara cinta dan benci.

"ayo Sakura, kita ke kantin" ajak Hinata dan Temari.

"aku sedang malas."tolakku tapi mereka menyeret tanganku keluar kelas.

"haha Sasuke kau bodoh" suara tawa Naruto menyapa indra pendengaranku yang sensitif dengan sosok dan suaranya.

Teman-temanku bahkan tidak sadar Naruto ada dibawah tangga ini. Aku menguatkan mentalku. Dia akan seperti biasa, menatapku dengan kebenciannya. Aku tersenyum, kenapa aku tersenyum? Aku pasti gila tersenyum karena bahagia melihat tatapan kebencian Naruto.

Tap.

Benarkah dia ada disana?.

Tap.

Aku semakin gelisah.

Tap.

Aku tidak percaya, dia pasti marah besar.

Tap.

Inilah langkah finalnya. Langkah ini seperti ditarik jutaan ton beban berat. Agak lebay juga, padahal langkah inilah yang paling ringan.

Aku berbelok ke sisi tangga, tak perlu buru-buru menatapnya.

"akh?!" pekik terkejut itu tertahan, membuatku buru-buru melihatnya.

Naruto terkejut? Karena apa? Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Mata kami salin bertemu. Shappire bertemu emerald. Percikan kebencian terjadi diantara kami. Setelah berusaha sangat keras, aku berhasil menarik ujung bibirku. Aku ingin melihat cermin, seperti apa senyumku? Tapi keinginanku harus pudar, karena Naruto masih menatapku seolah aku ini hantu yang paling dibencinya.

Aku memutar bola mataku, kau kalah Naruto. Ekspresi apa tadi? Aku memang tidak sanggup menatapmu lama, tapi dengan kau terkejut melihatku, kau pasti sedang memikirkan aku? Entah ingin membunuhku atau apa.

"apa. Apa dia yang kau suka?"tanya Hinata padaku setelah kami cukup jauh dari Naruto.

"apa terlihat jelas?"tanyaku balik

Hinata dan Temari mengangguk kuat. Mereka hanya tahu aku menyimpan perasaan pada seseorang tapi tidak tahu orangnya.

"seperti apa ekspresinya tadi? Saat melihatku?" tanyaku antusias, karena kufikir aku melewatkan awalnya.

"dia melompat kaget. Benar-benar kaget" jawab Temari.

"oh." komentarku pendek. Tapi setetes airmata jatuh menuruni pipiku.

"sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino khawatir

"a-aku aku mengingikannya Ino, sangat. Tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa menunjukan ekspresi cintaku padanya. Saat melihatnya, aku bahagia tapi bibirku terkunci rapat, otakku seolah lupa caranya tersenyum"ucapku terisak.

"tidak apa-apa Sakura" ucap Temari merangkul bahuku, tapi air mataku semakin keluar banyak.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku menangis dihadapan orang lain.

Apa ini Naruto? Kau membenciku? Iyakan? Tapi kenapa kau kaget melihatku? Kau membuat hatiku bimbang. Sebenarnya kau suka atau membenciku? Pertanyaan ini sia-sia belaka. Semakin aku memikirkannya, semakin aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Karena bukan aku yang harus menjawabnya, tapi Narutolah yang harus menjawabnya.

Hari ini hujan turun sangat lebat. Semua anak yang tidak ingin basah berkumpul ditangga ataupun didepan kelas masing-masing menunggu hujan reda. Aku berdiri ditangga, melamun. Karena teman-temanku sudah pulang duluan.

"haha baka Naruto!"ejek Tenten berlari ke tangga. Dia juga sekelas denganku waktu kelas 8.

"awas kau Tenten!"terdengar ancaman Naruto

"kyaa!" Tenten memekik, tapi kemudian tawanya meledak sembari berlari keatas tangga.

Aku melihat naruto muncul di tangga paling bawah. Tatapan kami kembali bertemu. Tak ada tatapan marah atau benci yang kuperlihatkan. Hanya tatapan sendu. Aku melupakan caraku tersenyum lagi, menutup rapat bibirku. Naruto dan aku adalah musuh, tidak akan pernah menyatu.

Lama. Tatapan ini terasa lama, Naruto tidak hendak mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Dia tidak segera mengejar Tenten lagi. Dia berdiri ditangga paling bawah dan terus menatap bola mataku. Apa yang kau tunggu Naruto? Wajahmu tidak pernah tersenyum lagi padaku. Bibir itu.. Mata itu.. Bisakah kembali seperti dulu? Aku ingin seperti Tenten yang bebas bercanda denganmu.

Airmataku hampir jatuh, jadi kuputuskan aku yang mengalah. Mataku beralih ke tetesan air hujan disampingku. Naruto yang tahu tidak akan ditatap lagi, segera naik dan mengejar Tenten. Tuhan, apa yang terjadi diantara kami sebenarnya?

Aku tidak bergeming ditempatku pagi ini. Masih didepan kelas, menanti Naruto lewat. Meski jalanku sudah tertutup untuk mendapatkannya tapi biarkan aku melihat Naruto seperti ini, agar aku tenang menjalani hariku.

Jalanku sudah tertutup sepenuhnya. Kudengar Naruto berpacaran dengan Shion, anak dari sekolah tetangga. Bukan hanya mendengar aku melihatnya beberapa kali pulang bersama Shion. Bukankah itu sudah cukup untuk mengakhiri cintaku ini? Tapi alih-alih patah hati, aku malah jadi fans rahasianya.

Dimanapun dia berada, aku dapat menemukannya. Catat! Dengan mudah. Bahkan aku hafal suaranya, yang seperti speaker pedagang tahu bulat.

"Sakura kau masih melihat ooji yumemu itu?"sindir Ino.

Sakura hanya mengangguk, dia memang pangeran impianku, yang hanya boleh dipuja.

 **Sore itu.**

Aku keluar ekskul jurnalis lebih lama. Tugas bagian dokumentasi begitu banyak saat mendekati hari terbit majalah bulanan sekolah.

Alisku terangkat melihat sosok Naruto berdiri menghalangi jalan pulangku. Oh pasti ini mimpi atau kudengar hantu sering muncul kalo kita sendiri dan ditempat sepi.

Naruto mengangkat dagunya. Apa maksudnya itu?

Bibirku hendak berkata 'aku tidak takut hantu' tapi dia segera bicara

"berhenti memata-mataiku forehead" ucap Naruto dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

Deg. Jantungku berpacu secepat kuda berlari. Itu Naruto asli. Jadi dia menunggu sekolah sepi hanya untuk memperingatkanku?

"apa?" tanyaku pura-pura tak mendengar.

Naruto mendengus kesal. "aku-"

"benci padamu" selaku memotong ucapan Naruto "wakatta! Wakatta! selamanya kita dalah musuh. Dengar ya, jangan geer dulu. Siapa yang memata-mataimu? Rambutmu itu seperti matahari kedua tahu! Bikin silau" ejekku mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"forehead!" geram Naruto melupakan ancamannya.

Aku memalingkan wajah menatap langit sore yang berubah jingga. "kau tahu Naruto. Kita seperti langit dan bumi, mustahil untuk bersatu. Maksudku tidak akan ada kata damai diantara kita, iya kan?"

"..."

"jadi aku sangat. sangaaaaaat benci padamu" aku menatap Naruto saat mengatakan itu. Ujung bibirku tertarik ke atas. Bukan sebuah senyuman tapi sebuah seringai sinis. Sampai akhirpun aku tidak bisa memberinya senyuman.

"maaf aku harus pulang" ucapku berjalan melewatinya.

Tes.

Tes.

Air mataku jatuh saat melewati Naruto. 'aku sangat menyukaimu, Naruto'.

Tuhan. Aku tahu takdirku bukan Naruto, tapi izinkan aku menatapnya sampai kami lulus. Aku mohon pada-Mu. Debaran ini, adalah cinta pertamaku.

 **-the end-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **maaf ini adalah kisah dadakan yang nyelonong di otak author :v . Sebenarnya masih banyak kisah lucu dan sedih saat memikirkannya, tapi males bikin multi chapter :v**

 **itu adalah satu-satunya kisah cinta author yang ngejones ini :3 pokonya apa yang ada dinovel dan komik cinta semacam debaran itu benar-benar nyata waktu itu. Dan debaran itu minggat ga pernah kembali ToT**

 **didedikasikan untuk cinta pertama author. Sikuping terang ooji yume (pangeran impian). Juga ingin minta maaf padanya karena sumpah dikejar dan distalker itu ga enak banget. Author kena karma.**

 **Untuk adegan terakhir sebenarnya ga ada. Itu adalah hal yang pengen author sampaikan kalo ketemu dia dan punya cukup keberanian. Sayangnya untuk nembak di sms author ditolak mentah-mentah, padahal enak yang mateng :v . Lalu author nyatain lagi, ga dijawab. Jadilah author menyimpulkan kalau ooji yume ini suka dan ga suka sama author (sama ajj. Dikeroyok readers).**

 **Shizuka na zotto . . . Shanazawa.**


End file.
